


Worry Following Me Like a Dinosaur

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: There's no logical reason that Raven should feel as if her making a move is tied to Monty and Miller's wedding. Then again, there's also no logical reason she's not just making a move, so at least she's got something that feels like a deadline. That's nice.





	Worry Following Me Like a Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway fic for [toast-the-unknowning](http://toast-the-unknowning.tumblr.com), who wanted a Raven/Gina MythBusters AU with Monty and Minty. There is not a ton of actual mythbusting going on during the fic, but I assume they are all blowing things up like all the time.

Raven's basic problem is this: the cast is already incestuous enough that even a slight shift in group dynamics could bring the whole thing down like a poorly planned Jenga tower, and she is, currently, comfortably above all that noise.

"In terms of life choices I can support," says Monty, "not getting laid because you want to maintain a haughty sense of superiority is close to the top. And this isn't even getting laid!" he adds, before Raven can defend herself.

"It's not?" asks Raven.

"It's not _just_ getting laid. You definitely don't just want to get laid. You want a relationship. If it was getting laid, you wouldn't be freaking out this much."

It's true, but it's obviously not much of a comfort to Raven.

"What do you think is going to happen, exactly?" he asks. "You guys will start dating. It's fine. I don't see how our on-set romances are proof that you and Gina is a bad idea. We've only had one on-set romance go wrong."

"Only one so far," says Raven.

"Sorry, are you implying that me and Nate are destined to crash and burn?" he asks, all mild, fake offense. "We're forever, Raven."

"I'd be more worried about Clarke and Bellamy," she says, but she's uncomfortably aware of how little she believes it's going to go wrong for either of them. Monty and Miller are fucking _engaged_ , getting married in a month, and while she thought Clarke and Bellamy's coworkers-with-benefits stage might actually cause some sort of denial-based apocalypse, they've now settled into the kind of serious relationship that makes Raven feel like she must be missing part of her that would allow her to get to that stage.

Which is why it would be so bad, at this point, if anything in either of those relationships went wrong, but--it doesn't actually feel _likely_. It doesn't even feel that possible.

But it _could_ happen.

"Clarke and Bellamy are more married than we are, and we're engaged," Monty shoots back. "You're just scared."

"Statistically speaking, relationships go bad. So if yours isn't and theirs isn't, the odds that mine will are--"

"Wow, that is a _blatant_ abuse of statistics. Can we get a ref in here? I think I can technically get you fired for that."

"You trying to steal my job, Green? You want to be top billed?"

"Yeah, I'm staging a coup." He takes a sip of his water. "You should just ask her to the wedding."

"She's already going to the wedding."

"It's symbolic," says Monty. "Or maybe just romantic. It's not even hard. Just say, you know. we're both going and you should be my date."

"That really a thing?"

"It's more of a thing than anything else you're doing. Look," he goes on. "You like her. She likes you. Neither of you is, like--I'm not saying I can see the future or predict what would happen if you two broke up. But there's no way it would be like Finn again."

"Did you think Finn would be like Finn?" Raven asks.

"You know I was never totally sold on Finn," he says, and she does know that. "He always seemed like the kind of guy who didn't know a good thing when he saw it. The grass is always greener, or whatever."

"You think that's a type?"

"I think there are people who handle stuff like this well," says Monty. "And then there are people like Finn. I think if Nate and I broke up, we'd be able to work together. I think if Bellamy and Clarke broke up, one of them would quit the show. Not like Finn, no infidelity or anything," he adds quickly. "Just--I feel like they wouldn't be able to work together after. But I think if you and Gina broke up, you'd be more like me and Nate. And that's if you break up, which, again. You might not."

"But if we do--"

"You're way more scared of _not_ breaking up with her," Monty says, like an asshole. "I get it, okay? It's a risk, and it's a big risk. The more you like someone, the more of a risk it feels like. But you're smart, Raven. And I know that you know you're being stupid right now."

"I'm being careful," she says. "I don't want to fuck everything up for no reason."

"I get that," Monty says. "But--I don't think you will. And I think you have a great reason."

"Does being engaged turn you into some weird greeting card? You weren't always this sappy."

"Maybe I'm just getting more awesome," says Monty. He stands and stretches. "Break's almost over. See you back on the set?"

She has to smile. "Thanks for the pep talk, Green."

"Any time."

*

Finn had been the one who got Raven the job on _Mythbusters 2.0_. He'd known a guy who knew a guy, and he put her name in when he heard about the reboot, because the problem with her and Finn hadn't ever been that he didn't think she was awesome. 

Back then, she hadn't known there was a problem at all. She'd thought her whole life was falling into perfect order: a great new job, cool coworkers, and a boyfriend who was going to propose any day. They'd kept the nature of their relationship on the down low for practical reasons; Finn was producing the show, and Raven was co-host, and she couldn't help worrying that some of the other cast and crew would think she was receiving preferential treatment, that she was cast for the wrong reasons. Monty knew, because she'd been the one who got him hired, and they went to college together. But he promised to keep it quiet from everyone else, for their sake.

It had been her idea, not Finn's, so she can't help feeling like _she_ fucked up. If she'd just been honest from the start, Clarke would have known Finn was taken, and she never would have given him the time of day, because Clarke's not that person. It never would have happened, if Raven hadn't been worried about her reputation.

She'd told Clarke that once, a couple years back while they were both drunk, and Clarke had frowned. "Do you not want it to have happened?"

"Who wants their boyfriend to fucking cheat on them?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't mean--I get that," said Clarke. "But wouldn't you want to find out? That he wasn't really--" She waved her hand, at a loss for words. It had been just before she started her thing with Bellamy, when she was still convinced, after her girlfriend in college and then Finn, that relationships weren't worth the effort. "I wouldn't want the cheating," she finally settled on. "But I wouldn't want to not know. If he could do that to me, I'd want to know."

It made some awful, perverse sense, and Raven did agree. It wasn't that she wanted Finn to have not cheated on her, it was that she wanted him to have never wanted that. Her keeping their relationship quiet wasn't what made him unfaithful, it just gave him the opportunity to be the world's biggest dumbass and attempt to have an affair with one of her coworkers.

She wouldn't have wanted to marry that Finn, and she's glad she didn't. But for a long time, she wished the Finn she _did_ want to marry had been the real one.

And now she doesn't anymore. So--that's progress.

Gina didn't join the show full-time until this past season, their fourth, long after the Finn thing was over and all the dust had settled. She heard about it, of course, because that's the kind of thing that gets around, but she didn't witness it, and Raven's glad for that. By the time Gina showed up, Raven had settled into being something of a lone wolf badass, and the it's a role that works for her. She feels good at it.

But, well, she liked Gina. She was supposed to be a one-off guest, an ex-girlfriend of Bellamy's whom he suggested for a bit they were doing about alcohol. She'd worked as a bartender when she and Bellamy were dating, but she was getting her PhD in Mechanical Engineering too, and by the time she was on the show, the PhD was done, and they were actually looking for a new engineering expert after Wick left.

She did well on screen, had good chemistry with Raven and Monty, got along well with the build team too. It made all the sense in the world to ask her to come on as their new engineering expert, and Raven felt this swoop of hope and possibility when it happened, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

She had a crush, and she's spent the last year trying, and failing, to figure out how to deal with it.

*

"So, what are you wearing to the wedding?"

Raven looks up from her script at Gina, giving her half a smile. "You aren't seriously coming to me for fashion advice, are you?"

"The invitation just said _Dress code: Follow your heart_ ," says Gina. "With an asterisk adding comfortable footwear. I asked Bellamy, and he just said that I should listen to the invitation, so that wasn't helpful. So--what have you got?"

"Same as Bellamy," she says, but all Gina has to do is look at her and she caves. "Monty and Miller couldn't agree on suits they liked, so they're wearing tuxedo shirts and slacks. Bellamy's wearing a tux because he cares about this shit, and Clarke's wearing a gown so he won't feel overdressed and weird. Monty's best friend Jasper is wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I know it sounds like a trap, but--they honestly don't care. They just want everyone to be comfortable and happy."

"I actually figured. Which is why I wanted to know what _you're_ wearing. I'll feel comfortable if I'm at the same level of formality you are."

"Sun dress," says Raven. "And Chuck Taylors."

Gina's grin is all delight. "Which pair?"

"Black with rainbow laces," she says. 

"Cute. What's the sun dress?"

"Are you going to coordinate with me?"

"I like Miller and Monty, but we're not _that_ close. Bellamy's Miller's best man, so he's going to be busy in the wedding party. I need someone to hang out with." She ducks her head, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind," Raven agrees. She wets her lips. "It's, uh--red. With white flowers. Clarke helped me pick it out."

"That sounds nice," says Gina. "I can work with that."

It's impossible to not think about what Monty said; now is absolutely the time to ask her if she wants to be an official _date_. It would be easy. And Gina is right there, smiling and lovely, watching Raven with bright eyes.

Now is definitely the time.

"Cool," she says instead. "How's the construction for the wedding cake model going?"

Gina's smile is hard to read, but genuine, and she takes to the new subject with good humor. "Clarke is being a perfectionist, Emori wants to kill her. So--well. Right on schedule."

"So glad I'm not on your team."

"You have no idea," Gina says, and Raven figures that's it, for wedding talk. They've agreed to be allies, buddies, some kind of matched set, and that's nice. All Raven's really looking for.

Still, when her phone buzzes with a message from Gina that night, she'd be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat.

**Gina** : Red with white flowers kind of sounds like Lilo's dress  
So should I be doing a Stitch cosplay?  
I've got a couple weeks  
I could put something together

**Me** : It's Monty and Miller's wedding  
If there was ever a time for formal Disney cosplay, this is it  
But the dress doesn't really look that much like Lilo's  
Sorry

**Gina** : It's okay  
I'll figure something else out  
Maybe just a subtle Stitch theme

**Me** : Yeah, that sounds really classy

**Gina** : I'm supposed to follow my heart, right?

**Me** : That's the idea, yeah  
Also, not to spoil any surprises  
But I'd go for something easy to move in  
Just in case there are any weird explosions

**Gina** : You know, I was kind of assuming

**Me** : Smart

**Gina** : Most of the time, yeah  
Thanks for the help

Raven stares at the phone, trying to figure out the perfect, charming thing to say in response. The one that will make her feel sure about Gina, and their potential relationship, and her entire life.

_No problem_ , she finally says, and groans into her pillow.

*

"So, here's a weird thing about filming: you all aren't going to see this for months," Raven tells the camera. "Sometimes we BS the timeline on it--"

"We've filmed holiday specials at some weird times," Monty interjects.

"But the show isn't currently airing, for you guys, in the real world, so we couldn't actually make the timing work."

"What Raven's trying to say is that she wants to talk about what's happening on October 27," says Monty. "Which is two weeks away for us, but will be months in the past by the time you see this. Usually, we'd try to coordinate the filming so that we filmed this for the episode airing two weeks before October 27, but we're already on hiatus, so that episode does not exist."

"I can't believe they actually let us take time to explain this," says Raven.

"We're educating the people about the television process," says Monty. "Plus, it's thematic."

"Yup, it is. We've got two episodes left to film this season, and we're using both of them to celebrate a big event." She lets herself grin and put her arm around his shoulder. "I don't know how much you guys keep up with or personal lives, but Monty here is getting married in two weeks, to our awesome director Nate Miller, who refused to come on camera and say hi."

"It's not really his thing," says Monty. "He's secretly shy."

"Shut up, Monty!" Miller calls, right on cue.

"So, yeah. Huge congratulations to both of them, everyone here's so happy for you guys, and we're all looking forward to celebrating wrapping the season and how much you love each other at the wedding."

Monty ducks his head, the pleased flush on his neck genuine. "Yeah, it's going to be pretty awesome. But in the meantime," he continues, regaining his professionalism, "we've got myths to bust. For the finale, we're going to go all-out on the celebration and look into some cool wedding myths." His voice turns serious. "But this week I wanted to go kind of a different direction. And everyone else agreed."

"What you guys might not know about our staff is that a lot of us identify as some kind of LGBT, or dating someone who identifies as some kind of LGBT," Raven says. "Monty, Clarke, and Gina are bi, our head writer Bellamy and I are pan, Miller's gay--I could go one. So we all know just how many myths there are about same-sex attraction and sexuality."

"So, yeah. Next week, I'm marrying my boyfriend, and this week, we're going to test out some popular myths about LBGT stuff. What happens to bisexual characters on TV, what effect the legalization of same-sex marriage has had on divorce rates, that kind of thing."

"Before you ask," Raven says, "yeah, we're expecting to get a bunch of angry letters about this, and I know that some of you are thinking we're politicizing the show and this isn't what we should do and we should get back to the explosions."

"And if you're thinking that, feel free to come back next week, or never."

Raven lets herself flash her sharpest smile. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Everyone who thinks this sounds interesting, awesome," says Monty. "We think so too."

"And, hey," says Raven, giving Monty a squeeze. "Congrats again."

He smiles. "Yeah, thanks."

*

The wedding is timed for a few days after they wrap the season, which wouldn't have worked if Monty and Miller weren't getting married in Monty's parents' back yard with a pretty minimal amount of stuff happening. They're still busy, of course, but between all the different teams, it's not hard to make sure that they have the time off they need to make arrangements.

Plus, as Miller points out, they get paid enough they can pay other people to do most of the work on the setup. 

Raven, for her part, has zero responsibility for anything wedding-related, so all she has to do is get dressed, show up, and celebrate her friends' wedding.

It should be pretty easy, but--there's the Gina thing.

The biggest problem with the Gina thing is that, logically, it just shouldn't _be_ much of a thing. It's a crush, and it's a crush that has nothing to do with the wedding. But Monty got in her head about it, and then Gina didn't help by taking about _coordinating_ , and now she feels like her and Gina's relationship is somehow bound to the wedding, their fates bizarrely intertwined.

"I still don't get what the big issue is," Clarke says. It's the night before the wedding, and Raven is having dinner with Clarke and Bellamy so she can freak out at them, mostly as a strategic move. It feels a little shitty, making all her friends reassure her about her crush, but she survived Monty's feelings for Miller and everything that went down with Clarke and Bellamy, so they all honestly owe her, at this point. "She likes you. Just tell her."

"You don't get to say that," Raven says, and Bellamy snorts.

"Yeah, we probably don't," he agrees. "But it's still true. She does, and you should. Learn from our failures. Be better."

"You don't have to do _much_ ," Clarke adds. "I'm not saying you should confess your undying love or anything. But it's going to be romantic--"

"Is it?" Raven asks. She's still not sure.

"It's going to be nice and you'll be emotional," she corrects, inclining her head. "There will be alcohol and dancing and everyone's going to be happy. It doesn't have to be a big thing. Just--"

"Kiss the girl," Bellamy supplies. "Disney gets it right sometimes."

"Honestly," Clarke goes on, like he didn't say anything, "if you don't do something soon, Monty and I are going to actually come up with a special segment for the show where we bust the myth that this is going to go wrong for you."

"That actually sounds awesome," says Raven. "I'm surprised you haven't done it already."

"We're getting close." She puts her head on Raven's shoulder. "I promise, it's going to be fine. No matter what."

"I know," says Raven. "But-- _fine_ is relative. Finn was fine, you know? That turned out okay. I'm still fine. But it's not like that's a fucking _goal_. I want good, okay? I want what you guys have, and what Monty and Miller have, and that's--"

"You're going to get that," says Clarke. "You _are_. I can't promise it's going to be with Gina, but you're going to have it again. And--why couldn't it be with her?"

Raven scowls. "My life was so much better before you guys had any idea what you were doing."

"We could give you unsolicited opinions on your life even if we were still a mess," Bellamy says, helpful as always. "We're basically cool with hypocrisy. But as the only person here who's actually dated Gina, I'm going to say she was chill about me asking her out, sh was a good girlfriend, and the breakup was pretty painless. And, yeah. She'd say yes."

"If I believe all that, why am I still nervous?" she finally asks.

"Because feelings fucking suck," Bellamy says. "Kind of worth it, though. When it goes right."

"Kind of," Clarke teases, and he grins.

"Like seventy percent of the time."

"Those are pretty good odds," Raven admits with a sigh "She's going to look really pretty at the wedding, isn't she?"

Clarke pets her. "Definitely. And if you're lucky, she might even hit on you and save you the trouble."

"If she asks you if she should, definitely tell her yes."

Bellamy snorts. "Yeah, way ahead of you."

*

The wedding is at five on Saturday, and after there's mingling, dinner, and dancing. Ordinarily, Raven would be dreading the whole thing, but she knows basically everyone who's coming, aside from some of Monty and Miller's extended family, and it's really going to be much more like a wrap party for the season than a traditional wedding.

So it's less dread and more nerves. It feels like it's going to be a significant night, and if it's _not_ , if she and Gina just hang out and have a nice time, she's going to be disappointed.

"Way to make your friends' wedding about yourself, Reyes," she mutters, and checks her reflection one last time before she leaves.

A bunch of Monty and Miller's younger relatives are waiting by the driveway, directing traffic, and the first sight of them makes Raven grin, because Monty's cousin Eun-ji is wearing a Supergirl costume, and a boy she doesn't know but assumes is on Miller's side of the family is wearing nothing but a pair of dinosaur swim trunks and an over-sized necktie, so it's clear that everyone involved is following their hearts.

"Hi, Raven!" says Eun-ji, when she spots her. "You can park behind that blue car," she says, gesturing. "And then go to the back. There isn't bride or groom side, so you can sit wherever you want."

"Most of the Mythbusters are already here," adds an older teenager, and Raven smiles, parks, and tries not to be nervous.

It's just a wedding. And she's here for Monty and Miller, not to get laid. 

Right on cue, her phone buzzes, and she sees a text from Monty: _I know you already got us a wedding present, but if you wanted to make a move on Gina in my honor, I'd be cool with that._

It's what she needed to get out of her own head, and she grins and texts back, _If I make a move, it's going to be in my honor. Stop texting me and get ready for your wedding._

Then she gets out of the car and heads to the back.

The yard looks beautiful. It's just close friends and relatives, so Raven recognizes basically everyone except for Miller's family members, who are pretty obvious. She and Monty have known each other since undergrad, and most of his relatives are in the area, so they're all fairly familiar to her, greeting her with hugs and smiles and congratulations on the latest season of the show.

It takes her a bit to get through them, and once she emerges, there's Gina, standing with Clarke, Maya, Emori, and Murphy, already watching Raven. She's wearing a blue button-down shirt with a black tie and khaki slacks, crisp and classy without being nearly as formal as Clarke's dress.

She also looks _amazing_ , which largely goes without saying, but still. Raven can't quite stop staring.

"I'm kind of going for a loose Stitch theme," Gina tells her, when Raven gets to the group. "He's my fashion inspiration."

"Stitch?" asks Clarke. Her eyebrow is raised at Raven in what feels like a very pointed manner.

"She thought my dress sounded kind of like Lilo. I think we've got about the same level of inspiration, so that works out. Where's Bellamy?"

"In the wedding party," Clarke reminds her. "Last I heard from him, he was trying to keep Miller from crying until the start of the ceremony."

"Dude, tell him to stop," says Murphy. "I want him to finish crying before I see him."

"I think you just have to accept you're going to witness some strong emotions here, Murphy," says Gina, and he makes a face.

"Gross."

Bellamy's sister and her husband show up, and then Monty's college girlfriend Harper and her wife Monroe, and they end up talking about how they all used to think they were straight, back in college, and how it can work out like this, sometimes, how they might have known, on some level, and gravitated toward each other.

"What about you, Raven?" Harper asks, with a smile. "When did this happen?"

It takes her a minute to figure out that Harper thinks that she and Gina are together, and she's asking for their history. 

"I'm starting to think there's something in the water at the studio," Emori teases, smiling. "Between the two of you, Miller and Monty, Clarke and Bellamy--"

To Raven's profound relief, the start of the music cuts her off, and everyone starts making their way to seats. Clarke and Maya head to the front, since their significant others are in the wedding party, and Raven waits for the rest of the group to go before she glances at Gina.

"I guess that's what we get with matching outfits," she offers, and Gina smiles and offers her arm.

"I guess," she agrees.

It's Raven's first wedding with two grooms, and she's not really sure what the plan is for the ceremony. They got Indra to officiate, probably because she's the most dignified person they know, and she's alone at the front of the yard. 

Bellamy comes down first, in his actual tux, looking handsome and grown-up and fairly emotional himself. Raven's not an expert, but she'd bet a decent amount of money that he and Miller _both_ cried. And they're probably slightly drunk.

She does love her friends.

Jasper comes next, wearing a t-shirt and jeans as promised. The t-shirt is plain white, but he's written _#MintyWedding2k17_ on it in what appears to be sharpie, and he's grinning wider than Raven's ever seen him, even at his own wedding.

Then again, he mostly looked nauseous and dumbstruck at his own wedding. She thinks the happiness kicked in somewhere around the third day of the honeymoon. It's not really surprising he's doing better with Monty's.

"Please rise for the grooms," says Indra, and when Raven stands, Gina takes her hand, squeezes her fingers and smiles at Raven's expression.

Miller's coming down the aisle, so Raven just squeezes back.

The actual ceremony passes in something of a blur for Raven. Obviously, it's really nice and she's happy for them, but Gina's fingers are still in hers, and that's the full focus of her attention. Every minute movement requires analysis and response: when Gina strokes her thumb over Raven's, Raven returns the gesture, and when Gina squeezes her fingers, Raven shifts closer.

When she finally gets her nerve up, she brings Gina's hand to her mouth and kisses the back of her hand, and Gina, in turn, leans against Raven's shoulder.

If she didn't know Monty and Miller would approve, she'd feel bad. But Monty is going to be thrilled. So it's fine.

She does zone back in for the vows, watching as Miller takes Monty's hands. Raven and Miller are the kind of friends who mostly exist at a distance, but she loves him as much as she loves Monty, and it makes something inside her warm up and light, watching the uncertain smile playing on his face.

"I made Bellamy help me with these," he says, and Monty smiles. "So blame him if you don't like them." Raven can see him taking a minute, getting himself together, and then he's looking at Monty again, like no one else exists in the world. "I remember the first time I saw you, the first day of filming for the show, and I just thought-- _oh fuck, he's cute_. I was sure I'd never be able to act cool around you, so I just decided I should never talk to you. Glad you didn't let me get away with that." He clears his throat again. "That wasn't vows, I just want to embarrass myself in front of all our friends and family. But--I know I can be quiet and shut myself off when I'm dealing with stuff, and I swear to tell you if I need to do that, and to let you know why once I'm feeling better. I swear to never eat my gross foot soup in the house, because I know you think it stinks up the place. I swear to always let you take the first shower because you need longer than I do, and I can always be done in five minutes. I swear to--I swear to take care of you, and let you take care of me, and I swear to be your best friend and biggest fan for the rest of our lives."

It's the most Raven has ever heard him say, basically ever, and none of it is exactly a surprise, but it's still a lot to hear all at once, and it's just--it's so fucking _nice_.

She must be getting old. Weddings are adorable.

"I didn't have Jasper help with mine," Monty says, smiling. "This is all me. I spent a long time feeling like--I'm not good at this. At being a boyfriend, or being in relationships, or any of the romance stuff. I always felt like I was on the wrong page, or reading the wrong book, when I was dating other people. And I definitely thought that about you too, because you're _awful_ at feelings, and I didn't think you liked me at all." Miller lets out a soft snort of laughter. "Yeah. See? You're bad at this too. So I swear to tell you when I'm worried that we're out of sync. I swear to tell you how I'm feeling, whether I think you can help or not. I swear that I will just believe you when you tell me which actor played a superhero, instead of going to IMDB to verify. I swear that when you get stuck on a jumping puzzle in a video game, I will not brag about having better hand-eye coordination when I help you out. And I swear to take care of you, and let you take care of me, and to be your best friend and biggest fan for the rest of our lives."

Gina buries her face against Raven's shoulder, sniffling a little, and Raven leans back into her. Indra asks if they have the rings, has them say _I do_ , and then Miller leans in for a kiss and it's done, and Raven realizes that she's sitting next to Gina, with Gina's hand in hers, and they're going to have to talk.

But once they're done with talking, they can probably do some drinking and some dancing, and maybe even some making out. So that'll be good.

It's going to be _great_ , she thinks.

They're supposed to go for _MythBusters_ cast pictures after the ceremony, and Raven can't decide if she's supposed to let go of Gina's hand or not. Gina solves the problem for her, giving her one final squeeze before she stands and stretches.

"So, if I ask you to dance later, you're going to say yes, right?" she asks, and Raven feels herself smile.

"Definitely."

"Good. Let's do pictures."

There's a lot of hugging and crying to do before the pictures, and then family pictures, and Raven lets herself sag into Gina's side as they wait. Gina puts her arm around her, and no one comments, which is nice too. It's not like anyone is _surprised_. They've all seen this coming. Someone probably told Gina to make a move too. Raven can't be the only one who got a pep talk.

They take a few pictures of the group, and then one of the on-screen talent, her and Monty with Gina, Clarke, and Murphy, and finally one of just her and Monty, the face of the show.

"Guess you're glad I recommended you for the job, huh?" Raven asks, low, and Monty laughs and squeezes her shoulder.

"It worked out pretty well. How's the girl?"

"So far, so good. How's being married?"

"So far, so good," he says, and kisses her cheek. "Have fun with Gina. See you at the reception."

*

It's not hard to get some privacy; all she has to do is reclaim Gina's hand and take her to the front yard, and they're alone, close enough to hear the music starting to play and the sound of chatter, but for all the voices to be indistinct, just a comforting murmur.

"So," she says, and Gina smiles.

"So, I asked Bellamy if I should make a move, and he told me that we were turning him prematurely gray, and if one of us didn't do something soon he was just going to lock us in a closet until we got married."

"That would be a really long time in a closet," she says. "He wasn't nearly that frustrated when he talked to me."

"That was this morning. He and Clarke were my ride over, so--"

"That would do it, yeah. I went over to their place for dinner last night to freak out. And for, like--the last month before that," she adds, in the interest of full disclosure. This is definitely the time to be honest. "I've been making them talk me down for a while."

"Why?" asks Gina. "I mean--yeah, that's what I meant. Why would you--" she laughs, soft and disbelieving. "I don't see how you could ever be nervous about this. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Raven feels herself flush. "Just scared."

"You blow things up to see what happens for a living," Gina teases, gentle. 

"Yeah, but--that's mechanics. Not feelings."

"So, that's what Raven Reyes is afraid of? Feelings?"

"Things going wrong," she admits. "I know how to make sure experiments don't go wrong. Or at least how to make them as low-risk as possible. But--I don't know how to do that with relationships."

Gina winds her arms around Raven, smiling up at her soft and gorgeous. Raven's heart is pounding in her chest, but--it's not fear anymore. Just anticipation.

"I don't either. Do you want to try to figure it out?"

Raven leans in for a kiss, and Gina meets her halfway. Her mouth is soft and warm and smiling, and when Raven presses closer, Gina opens for her, and it's just--

It's exactly like she hoped it would be. It's the best-case scenario.

"Yeah," she murmurs, soft. "I want to."

*

"Okay," says Monty, clapping his hands. "It's my turn to give a weird time-travel spiel."

"You don't have to," Raven says. She's trying not to smile and not doing that well at it.

"I really do. Because Raven Reyes is getting married. We're going to be airing an episode around the wedding date, but she only picked the date like last month, so we couldn't film this in advance. She will have already been married for months by the time you see this."

"It's not a big deal," says Raven. "We're not even having a ceremony, just a party. I saw how much you and Miller and Clarke and Bellamy talked about your feelings when you got married. No way I'm letting anyone else see that."

"Of course you aren't. I don't care. All I care about is that Raven and Gina from the build team are getting married this weekend. We're not doing special episodes or anything this time, but we just wanted to take a minute to congratulate them. It's our third on-set marriage, and that's got to be lucky, right?"

"We should do an episode where we try to figure out if there's actually something in the water," Raven says. "It's starting to get weird. If Emori breaks up with her boyfriend, that's a warning sign."

"If there's something in the water, it's something _awesome_ ," Monty says, and she has to smile. She is, after all, getting married. It's hard to keep all the feelings in, when she's this happy.

"Yeah, yeah," she agrees. "Something awesome."


End file.
